Cradle type boat support systems are known today. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. indicate the general state of the art relative to boat support systems: 3,131,902; 3,139,277; 3,554,394; 3,586,285; 4,094,527 and 4,155,667.
Many cradle type boat support systems commercially available today and known have serious drawbacks and disadvantages. First, most cradle type boat support systems have at best limited utility as they are designed so as to be only compatible with a particular size and/or shape boat. In some cases where the cradle type boat support system is actually designed to accept boats of different sizes and shapes, the range that the support system will practically accommodate is often very narrow. Consequently these types of commercially available boat support cradle devices are especially unattractive to boat manufacturers, transporters, dealers and firms whose business relates to handling, supporting, or transporting boats out of water.
In addition some conventional boat cradle designs tend to be complicated, and that results in them being relatively expensive.
Finally some conventional cradle type boat support systems tend to occupy vast space and as such cannot be easily and efficiently stacked and shipped. In addition in the same regard, the nature of the design of some cradle type boat support systems makes them very difficult to handle.